A PokéSeries #5: Togetic to the Rescue
by Cyllya
Summary: *EPISODE not chapter; this has its own plot* Ash gets sick! Can Togepi save him? (Note: I am quite aware of the corniness of this summery ^_^;)


Pokémon:

Togetic to the Rescue!

A/N: I know I've used the Pokémon's English names before, but I don't like "Togetic" much. I'm using his Japanese name, Togechikku. 

BTW, that "Big Egg in the sky" joke is something my friend insisted I put in here. I don't get it either.

Chapter 1  
Hit the Road

"Okay," Misty said hesitantly, "I think I can do it now…"

She stood shakily. As she started to take a step, she lost her balance and started to fall forward. The Chancy she had only fallen on once when she first arrived was there. It covered its eyes, scrunched, and quivered.

But Ash stuck his arm out and kept Misty from falling.

"Thanks," Misty said.

After a few moments, Chancy breathed a sigh of relief, silently praying to the Big Egg in the sky, and ran off.

Misty finally managed to keep her balance. Now that everyone was healthy, they started for Pallet. Ash and Misty took turns carrying the basket, which contained Pika and her Pichus.

"It's mostly grassland from here," Ash said as they started through the grass.

"Toga-Toga-r-r-r-iii!" Togepi commented. After walking for about ten minutes…

Rrrrrrrrrr…

Everyone froze.

"What was that?" Misty squeaked. They turned their heads back slowly as they heard the noise again.

"Mmm…" Galacteon muttered.

Everyone looked at him. The noise came from his stomach; it was rumbling. Everyone fell backward in disbelief. Galacteon was hungry…

"Pika-Ka," Pika said.

"Yeah," Tracey commented, "This is the right time and place for a picnic."

Ash and Misty nodded.

"If you guys will go find some blueberries," Tracey said, "I think I can make a pie."

"I guess I'll go," Misty said, "I like blueberry pie."

"Me too if you'll take care off Pika and the Pichus," Ash said. He looked at Pikachu, then Galacteon.

"Ah-ah" Galacteon squeaked and nodded desperately.

"Ka-chu," Pikachu shook his head.

"Okay," Ash said, "But don't eat the berries as soon as we get them, Galacteon."

Galacteon looked a little less happy. 

"Come on," Misty said.

"Toe!" Togepi wattled up to her.

"I'll work on sandwiches until you're back," Tracey said.

Chapter 2

Red Berries

"Here are some berries," Ash said as he and Misty walked through the plains inspecting bushes.

"Are you color-blind?" Misty demanded, "Those are red! We're looking for _blue_berries!"

"But I don't see any blueberries," Ash said, "Let's pick these just in case we can't find any better ones. There are a whole three bushes."

Misty sighed, "Fine."

Galacteon sniffed the berries. His nose wrinkled and he pulled back.

"They smell okay to me," Ash said. He ate one, "Tastes fairly good too. Kinda salty though. It'd still be an okay pie."

"Whatever," Misty said.

"Toga-Toga-r-r-r-iii!"

"Hey!" Misty said, "Togepi found blueberries!"

"Where is he?" Ash asked.

"Uh?" Misty slumped, "Togepi?"

"R-r-r-r-iii!" 

Misty looked through the leaves of a rustling bush. There were three berries that Togepi held up. There were no more on the bush.

"Tracey can't make a pie with only three berries," Misty said.

"Toe?" Togepi asked. He ate the three berries.

"Rrrr…" Galacteon grumbled that he had gotten none.

Ash held out the red ones. Galacteon made a face.

Misty laughed.

"Let's go back and tell Tracey we couldn't find any blueberries," Ash said. "Maybe these are okay."

"Maybe," Misty admitted.

~~~

They returned to Tracey.

"We couldn't find any blueberries," Misty said, "But Ash brought some red ones."

Tracey looked at them, "I don't know what those are. Despite all my travelling, I've only seen them a few times."

"Me neither," Ash said, "but they taste good."

"[Oh-no!]" Galacteon cried, "[Someone help him! The berries have brainwashed him!]"

Pikachu giggled. 

"I don't feel comfortable cooking unidentified things," Tracey said. He hesitantly ate one, "And they're too salty."

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu asked.

Ash gave a hand-full of berries to Pikachu. Pikachu swallowed one whole. Then he actually took the time to chew the second. He made a face and stuck his tongue out.

"Pi-chyuu!"

"What?" Ash asked.

"Pee-yew!" Galacteon translated.

Chapter 3

Where's Togepi?

"Fine," Ash said, "_I'll_ eat them."

"[Seek help,]" Galacteon advised.

Pikachu nodded.

"Here," Tracey said, handing them their sandwiches. 

"Thanks," Misty said. She handed Togepi his own mini sandwich. 

"R-r-r-r-r-iii!" Togepi munched away.

"[FOOD!]" Galacteon screamed as plunged his face into his food dish and chomped away madly.

"Jeez, Galacteon," Ash said.

"He's practically inhaling it!" Tracey observed.

"BURP!" Galacteon blushed, "[Excuse me…]"

"[You're excused…]" Pika said.

"We should be going," Tracey said after they all ate.

"Yeah," Ash said, still munching on the berries, one by one.

"Let's go!" Misty said hyperly.

So they set out again.

Ash continued to eat the berries as they walked.

Pika, her basket held by Misty, continued to rub against her eggs affectionately.

"Ugh," Ash moaned suddenly, clutching his stomach, "I don't feel so good."

"Maybe wolfing down that food so fast is getting to you," Tracey laughed, "Walk it off."

"I suppose…" Ash agreed.

They continued walking, but they didn't get far…

Ash dropped the remaining berries, fell to his knees, and groaned.

"Pika-pi?!" Pikachu cried.

"Are you okay Ash?!" Misty demanded.

"I'm okay," Ash gasped. He tried to stand, but failed.

"We'll rest a minute," Tracey said.

Ash nodded.

"Pikapi…?" Pikachu hugged Ash.

Ash hugged him back with a weak smile, "Thanks Pikachu."

"Maybe you're sick Ash," Misty said.

"Hope it's not contagious," Tracey said, "Do you feel nauseous?" 

Ash nodded.

"Contagious? Nauseous?" Misty squeaked.

"If it makes you feel better," Tracey said, "Things with nausea usually aren't contagious."

"To-Geh," Togepi wattled over to Ash. He placed his tiny hands on Ash's hand. He seemed to concentrate. After a moment, he stopped. He looked defeated and breathed heavily. He shook his head sadly and went back to Misty.

"What was that all about?" Ash said.

Togepi looked sadder still.

"Poor Togepi," Tracey said, "He was trying to do something but couldn't get it right."

Togepi's lip quivered, then…

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" 

"You guys hurt his feelings!" Misty picked Togepi up and cuddled him. He stopped crying but continued to pout.

Misty put him down. He sulked there.

"Pi-pi-pi chu," Pikachu tried.

"[Hmph!]" Togepi went.

Pikachu slumped seeing it didn't work.

"So Ash?" Tracey said, "What do you think is wrong?"

"My stomach feels weird," Ash said, "And I'm kinda dizzy."

"We'll be able to get him to a doctor in Pallet," Misty said.

"PI-PI-PI!" Pikachu cried.

"What?" Ash asked.

"TOGEPI?!" Misty cried, looking everywhere, "Where's Togepi?!"

"Oh-no!" Tracey said, "Where is he?"

"You guys made Togepi sad!" Misty accused, "You made him run away! How could you?!"

"Stop screaming and look for him!" Ash and Tracey screamed.

"Togepi! Where are you?!" Misty pleaded.

Chapter 4

Higher Exp. Points

"Toe!" Togepi muttered as he stomped away from the group. He continued to walk when they were out of view. He was looking for a battle.

"Spearow!" 

Togepi looked up. Ten Spearow were diving down at him. He created a barrier, which the Spearow's splattered against. 

"Spear!" The surprised Spearow lost their accuracy and pulled back. Two of them rammed into one another.

"Geh-PRI-I-I-I-I!"

He turned waved his arms, chanting. The Spearow looked dizzy. They swooned.

"Toe!" Togepi jumped into the center of the group and used Metronome, causing an explosion. 

"Spearow!" The Spearow had all fainted by the time Togepi was done. As he gained more experience Togepi grew just a bit… but his shell didn't.

"Toe…" Togepi gasped. He pulled at the shell around his neck, hoping to loosen it. Then he heard a noise. Still tugging at the shell, he looked behind him.

A Feerow landed. The big bird was mad about the defeat of its flock-mates. 

"Geh!" Togepi stood, battle ready.

Then his tugged at his shell again. It was still too tight…

"Feerow!" The Feerow stabbed at Togepi with his long beak.

"Toe!" Togepi was trying to dodge, but he missed once. There was a tiny ding in his shell about an inch below the neck.

Feerow took flight and continued pecking. Togepi was weakening. His shell was too tight. He had difficulty breathing and his arms and legs were being pinched. He did his Hypnosis, but Feerow shielded its eyes. His Tackle attack did some damage, but Feerow blew most of the shards away.

"Mo-o-o-o-l… TRACE!"

WHACK!

Moltres rammed into Feerow and knocked it over the horizon.

"[Just thought I'd repay a favor!]" she squawked

"Thanks, Moltres!" they heard Ash called.

"[Don't get used to it!]" Moltres said, flying off.

"Oh, Togepi!" Misty cried running up, followed the others. Ash was still holding his stomach.

"Togepi…" Togepi muttered. He was tightening his muscles. Straining.

"Togepi! Stop it!" Misty ordered, "You're hurting yourself!"

He use Metronome to use Flash on her and Tracey. It kept them back.

"What are you doing Togepi?" Ash said cautiously, "If you're hurting yourself like Misty said, please stop. We care about you."

Togepi continued to strain himself. Around his neck, the shell began to crack.

"Please," Ash said, dropping to his knees, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Toe…" Togepi opened one eye to look at Ash, then closed it. The shell around his shoulders began to break.

Ash started to grabbed Togepi, but Pikachu stopped him.

Light shone through the cracks as they enlarged.

When the shell was completely cracked, but hadn't fallen off, all of Togepi glowed.

"He's evolving!" Tracey cried.

Misty gasped.

Something began to poke out of his shoulders as he grew, his limbs lengthening. Suddenly, the pieces of his shell flew everywhere! Tiny wings burst out. 

Everyone stared.

The creature looked at Ash with its frightening eyes. 

"Toe-Geh-Chi?" it said. "Togechikku!"

It picked Ash's hand up (palm down) and concentrated.

"Togechikku…" it murmured. It glowed a little. So little it was hard to tell if there was more light coming form somewhere else or if he was really glowing. Then Ash glowed bluish. Really glowed.

"My stomach," Ash said as his glow diminished.

"Does it hurt?" Tracey said as the Togechikku let go of Ash's hand.

"No…" Ash said, amazed. He smiled, "It doesn't!"

"This Pokémon has healing abilities? A Recover technique?" Tracey asked as Ash got up and danced around.

"I guess," Misty said, "You're a Togechikku now? You were trying to heal Ash before, huh? But a Togepi isn't strong enough."

"Ku!" Togechikku nodded. He bent over slightly and started to flap. He was carried up.

"Woah!" Misty cried. Togechikku had picked her up by her red suspenders and carried her into the air.

"Togechikku?" He flew in a high circle while Misty whimpered. 

Seeing that she wasn't having as much fun as he was, Togechikku dropped Misty above Ash. Ash caught her. Togechikku fluttered a few feet off the ground. He landed and ran over to Misty.

"Chriiiii Ku!"

"Oh. Togechikku!" Misty hugged him, "never run away again!"

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Ash," Tracey said, "We need to be going."

"Okay!" Ash jogged ahead for awhile.

Eventually they saw a saying "Pallet Town."


End file.
